small Bump
by KTutt
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran's music, A Long and Fluffly oneshot. : You where just a small bump unborn,in four months then bought to life... Listen to the complete song to have the full summary, because I suck at them.


**Hiccstrid /Small Bump **

**-inspired by Ed Sheeran  
**

Hiccup made the soft landing onto the earth in front of his home, keeping a firm grip on the package in his hand. He was very pleased with his findings, and he couldn't wait to show Astrid all of the treasures he had found.

"'Iccup! 'Iccup!" A tiny voice came bouncing behind him and toothless. "Shhh. Be quiet!" Said an older voice- a very familiar voice at that. Hiccup turned his body half way on his dragon, just in time to see two little bodies duck behind one of Toothless's black wings. Hiccup smiled.

"Was that you, bud?" He bent down to his dragon, mocking curiosity as he scratched under Toothless's chin. The dragon warbled happily in response and was echoed by a round of giggles "I could have sworn I heard something..." Hiccup adjusted himself to dismount when Toothless suddenly bucked underneath him. "Toothless!"

Toothless lifted his front arm and looked underneath him, grinning at whoever was hiding under the dragon-and consequently tickling him.

"Well," Hiccup said loudly, making sure to be heard above the newest rounds of giggles as he slid off the dragon, "looks like I'm just going to have to share my treasures...all. By. My. Seellfff." Before the chief could finish his sentence, four little blond heads shot out from beneath Toothless's belly and the two much smaller blond heads jumped onto Hiccup's shoulders!

"Grrr! We're terrible terrifies-ers!" Said one as he tried to climb on Hiccup's head. Hiccup feigned terror...what being "attacked"and all.

"They're call Terrifying terribles, you dummy. " said his sister before she slid down Hiccup's body, "whoops."

"I got ya'." Hiccup chuckled as he caught the little girl with one arm and she wrapped onto his waist with both her hands and feet.

"She's wrong!" Said the boy on Hiccup's shoulders. He ducked his head to look at Hiccup, staring at the young chief upside down. Hiccup nearly went cross-eyed to meet to boy twin's eyes. "Well, isn't she?" He asked, "Branch is always wrong!"

"Am not!" Retorted the little girl-Branch- from Hiccup's waist.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Meanwhile Hiccup was trying to get back to his dragon, who was thoroughly enjoying seeing his rider as a tree. "No help!" He wines, the dragon chortles and reveals two much taller and older blonds laughing with him. "Feeling the love, guys."

"Mama, tell Branch that she's wrong!"

"Tell Bark the he's wrong!" Pouted Branch. Bark swung onto one of Hiccup's outstretched arms and swung from his knees, sticking his tongue out to his twin sister in deficiency. Branch growled and made a grab at her brother, Hiccup choked.

"Alright you two," laughed Ruffnut, pushing her self off of Toothless, "that's no way to treat your Chief."

"Oh yeah," Branch slip down the rest of the way.

"We forgot that he's our chief." Bark said, as Hiccup knelt to give the child a shorter distance to jump. Ruffnut smiled, kneeling to the grass and holding out her arms, the twins jumped into them and hugged her tightly. Ruff stood up with the two little ones, beaming in a way that only a mother could.

"But I was right, right Mama?" Asked Bark.

"Nahuh!" Branch squeaked.

Ruffnut laughed, rolling her eyes to Valhalla. _Kids. _

Hiccup laughed at the twins squabbling, it didn't seem that long ago when it was Ruffnut and her brother.

"Seems like just yesterday it was Ruff and Tuff fighting with each other," The other blond smiled, lightly pushing the chief's strong shoulders. Hiccup smiled and pulled his wife into his arms.

"You know I was just thinking that..." He chuckled, fanning his fingers across Astrid's softly round stomach. A light thump hit against his palm.

"Liar. You just wanted to feel the baby kick." Astrid said as she held her Husband's wrist and pried it away from her belly. She held Hiccup's fingers close to her mouth, "did you notice anything?"

"Which one? That the baby's growing," he looked into Astrid's eyes, the soft light slowly fading, "or that Stormfly has been missing almost every morning this month?"

_Oops._

Astrid gave a sheepish smile, "It's only been for a little while..." Hiccup still scowled, "and we won't be able to fly much longer..."

"You're not supposed to be flying at all," Hiccup said sternly, "_Chief's orders._"

Astrid have Hiccup a look. She stepped back and leaned against the black dragon. "I can fly whenever I want," she replied stubbornly, "by order of the Chief's _Wife_!"

"Oh ho ho! Is that where you're going?" Hiccup laughed, stepping towards his wife...and now he's looking at her with those big green eyes! _Ugh!_

"Yes," she replied crisply and turned her head away from his crippling stare of love and such. "In fact," she swung her leg over Toothless and sat stubbornly, crossing her arms, " I think I'll go for another flight right now." The dragon snorted giving her a _'don't be so sure about that'_ look. Astrid huffed a not so pleasant name to the dragon while Hiccup scratched behind the dragon's horns. Good thing Toothless was on his side.

"Traitor." Astrid muttered before she was unceremoniously lifted from the saddle and placed on the ground. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist when she pouted.

"You know it's because we love you, right?"

"Well, you could love me and let me ride?" She said, still holding on to his shoulders.

"Or we can love you and keep you safe." He said and held her tighter. "I for one, prefer the latter." Astrid grunted.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" Bark said with an air of disgust. _Right. The had an audience._

"How roman'ic..."Branch sighed, leaning her head against her mother's neck, Ruffnut giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Bark made a face, "Sissy stuff," he retorted, earning a gentle headbutt from his mother, causing the little boy to giggle loudly.

"Maybe I will kiss her!" Hiccup replied cockily and dipped Astrid, rubbing his nose against hers that forced her to look into his eyes and smile without having any control over her reactions. _Damed Haddock Charm. _

"You're cheating," she murmured.

Hiccup pecked her lips, "Am I?" Another peck, this time one the cheek.

"Yes..." She giggled as he nibbled her nose, "quit it, you're running my tough girl image!" Hiccup quirks an eyebrow as to say '_what image?'_ And before Astrid could get a word out, he kissed her mouth loudly, earning squeals from his audience, an eye roll from Ruffnut and Toothless, and and deep blush from his wife trapped in his arms beneath him.

"Alright kids, let's keep this safe for little eyes-"

"I wanna be kissed like that!"

"No you don't, that's how you get babies!" Hiccup nearly dropped Astrid, who couldn't help but squeal at the young boy's remarks...She's been dropped on her ass more than once, she was a warrior after all.

"_What_!" Came a collective response from the grown ups and Branch.

"Bark! Where did you-?" Asked Astrid, failing to keep a strait face. Hiccup and Ruffnut look nothing short of horrified.

"Isn't it obvious!" Said the boy with a large gesture to Astrid, "'Iccup kisses you all of the time, and that gives you cooties, and now you have a baby in your tummy!" Astrid laughed so hard she almost couldn't breath, "I am right, aren't I Mama?"

Astrid took a deep breath, claiming her laughter, "Something like that", she said and marched up to the young boy giving him an obnoxiously loud kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww!" The child squealed and roughly whipped his cheek, "get it off of me! I'm gonna get cooties! I don't want to have a baby...!" The boy continued to squirm and complain, and Branch was suddenly inspired by Astrid's deed, seeing it was a new way to pester her brother (she ran out of ideas on Thorsday a few days ago) and reached to her brother to mimic Astrid! Instead of keeping the children away from each other, Ruffnut simply plopped her children down, allowing them to run and scream through the village as one terrorized the other. Her yputhful and wicked smile still graced her features as it had all those years ago.

_"Tuff claims that Bark will always win because he thinks that's how it went when we where kids," _Ruff had said once during Snoggletog,_ "of course, that's not how it went down at all, but it's nice to see Branch win all of the time."_

Ruffnut picked up her long green skirt and followed her kids down to village leisurely.

"Can you believe those are Fishlegs's kids?" Hiccup asked, wrapping his arms around Astrid as they watched the small family leave for the village.

"I can believe that they're Ruffnut's kids," she laughed and leaned against Hiccup, "but I would had never guessed Fishlegs..."

"I suppose it's the kids' ..." Hiccup searched for the right word, "knowledge...?" The couple laughed. "Come on, let's all get you inside," he hugged her and practically carried her in, Astrid squealing and refusing all the way into their house(but of course she secretly loved it) with Toothless bounding after them, Hiccup's package in his jaws. "Ah, thanks bud." He presented the wrapped cloth to Astrid, "Gifts from Fork and Spoon in the Bakery and..." Hiccup held it above his head as Astrid made a grab for the package, she didn't eat breakfast and no one can resist any of Fork's pastries. "From Trader Joan."

"Well give it here, then!" Hiccup held it higher as Astrid jumped for the package. This went on for awhile until Toothless snatched it from Hiccup and gave it to his riders mate, nearly knocking her over trying to rub against her for a belly rub and a pastry, no doubt. Hiccup nearly had a heart attack seeing his wife struggle to keep her footing, but relaxed when she laughed and straddled his stomach. Giving him a good scratch and blowing a rasberry onto his stomach that made the dragon wiggle with glee!

"That is not dignifying, bud!" Hiccup tried and failed to sound disappointed as the dragon's rear leg shook with pleasure. Astrid rolled her eyes, unwrapping the gift and tossing the dragon one of the two chicken and sardine roles (a dragon favorite, curtesy of Fishlegs and his spoiled Gronkle). Astrid got off from the dragons belly, explaining that the other pastry is to be saved for her Nadder when the Night Furry complained.

Hiccup laughed. As much as he wished for his life to stay as it was at this moment, he couldn't wait until the baby came. He imagined a little red head prancing with her mother and Toothless... Yes, Hiccup will admit that he wanted a girl, he couldn't help it. The moment Astrid told him the news the just knew that he wanted a girl. When he asked Astrid, she just said a healthy baby! "I could care less if it's a boy or a girl!" Hiccup knew how worried Astrid was about the baby, she would often wake Hiccup up in the middle of the night during the first month.

Hiccup could see their daughter in her mother's arms as she bounced and swayed like Ruffnut had taught him after the twins where born, since poor Fishlegs had passed out from exhaustion and nerves...not to mention the fact that there where twins! Hiccup defiantly wouldn't mind holding the baby, too, He thought as Astrid Danced around the table holding the chocolate that he had gotten from Joan- _"There's a magic in there that keeps both the wife and the babe content,"_ he smiled at Hiccup when he told the merchant the news, _"When I ever I come by some I always get it, no matter the cost!"_ He winked at Hiccup, "_come to think of it, the magic of Chocolate helps all souls, old and young."_ He said, watching Stoic and Gobber as the tried to get Valka to release what ever she held in her hands. Bark had sneaked behind the woman and popped what ever it was into his mouth. _"The kids can't seem to get enough of it!"_

Hiccup remembers the joy the entire village felt when he had made the announcement that early spring morning of the news about the newest Haddock baby! _"Stoic's Revenge!"_ Gobber would call as Astrid passed the Smithery. And the name stuck, soon the whole town would ask how "Stoic's Revenge" was faring that morning.

_"You'd think it was your baby, the way the call it that!_" Hiccup complained to his parents in the great hall one night while Astrid danced with other Vikings. His mother laughed, telling Hiccup about his Grandfather and how he would never let Stoic live it down that he had become a father.

_"I had sworn to never marry!_" Stoic boomed in laughter, _"because my father would always complain about how troublesome of a child I was!"_ Gobber had nearly spat his mead on to the table, claiming the 'troublesome' was putting it mildly.

Hiccup laughed as Astrid began to sing, though she claimed she had no voice for song in the great hall(though clearly she did), both enjoyed singing lullabies to their unborn child. Three months. Hiccup sighed, it has already been three months since the announcement.

When the two had gone to Gem Thorsten- Ruff and Tuff's mother and village Midwife (due to the five other children!) she explained to them about the baby's growth process, using her hands and various items in her home to explain the sizes throughout the journey. At the time, Hiccup was still entranced in the fact that they were having a baby! A tiny human growing inside the love of his life! "Not even the size of a whole grain of rice!" Gem explained, holding up the grain and dropping it into Astrid's cupped hands. Astrid looked at Gem like the midwife was crazy! How could a human be so small? Hiccup was over six feet tall! And she was about five inches shorter!

Hiccup loves to see her like that, confused and amazed! He especially loves seeing her smile and hearing her laugh! Perhaps their daughter will laugh like her, have her mother's smile?

"What?" Hiccup snapped back to the present as his wife wrapped her self around him, going as far as kissing him to get him down from the cloud he was on.

"I lost you!" Astrid giggled, hold his face close to hers. He kissed her back softly, she giggled, "what where you thinking about?"

"Us," he said simply, looking into Astrid's electric blue eyes, "and her-" his hand fanned out on her bump-"of course." Astrid shook her bangs from her eyes, only gathering more and blocking her eye. "You look like you're 15 again," he breathed softly and brushed her bangs behind her ears. Astrid hummed. Her nose twitched , and she broke away to stir what ever was in the beat up pot on fire and snagging one of the honey and walnut pasties.

•••

A few weeks later, Astrid hiked to the top of Raven Point with Ruffnut and Butt, Ruff's Terrible Terror, on the twin's shoulder. Hiccup had insisted that Astrid always had a guard dragon at all times along with a person until the baby arrives. _At least he didn't say what _kind_ of dragon_

"I have no freedom!" Astrid yells, throwing her arms wide and turns sharply to her friend. Butt had made his way to Ruff's head and perched there like an egotistical parrot. Astrid sneered, "I can't go anywhere with out at human and a dragon near by!"

Ruff rolls her eyes and walks ahead, Butt now staring at Astrid from his owner's Back.

"What was that!" Astrid stomped, following the Blonde. "I saw that! What was that for?"

"Hiccup was really protective of you when you guys started dating," she said cooly, as though it justified her obnoxious eye roll. Butt wrapped him self around Ruff's neck like collar.

"So? He's always been over protective!"

"So, it got worse when you started dating..." Astrid nodded. Like it was a big secret. _Not!_ "And even worse when you two got married..."

"Am I in the presence of the Ruffnut, the Goddess of the Plain Obvious!"

"Now he's like this and the baby isn't even born!" Ruff said, making her point, "imagine the hell you two will be in when the kid pops out!" Astrid looked mortified.

"We'll never leave the house!" She nearly wailed

"Not without the whole village at your heels!" Ruff laughed. Butt was now wrapped around her dress like an oversized belt.

"Your sympathy is truly inspiring."

Hiking for a while longer, Astrid noticed that her abdominal pain now felt more like a cut that was soaked in salt water. It had started this morning before the sun came up. Astrid had been looking forward to this hike so much that she didn't dare tell Hiccup, he would have forced her into bed rest before Astrid could blink!_ Stupid growths pert and stupid strength to go with it. _

She held onto her stomach tightly, something didn't feel right. She figured that she would tell Ruff once they began their hike, but the pain lessened after a while. Maybe she should just keep walking...?

The pain was getting worse! So much worse! Gods it hurt to even stand. "Ruffnut!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs. Astrid didn't realize how far behind she had fall until she looked around. She was suddenly alone!

"Ruffnut!" She screamed again, this time crumbling to the path, she screamed in pain as the ground impacted her. It felt like forever until she heard the Terror's wings, by then the dragon was flapping in her face!

_Oh no! Had she fainted? _

"Astrid!" Ruffnut sobbed in fear and skidded to a knelt beside her, "Astrid why don't answer me!" Astrid cried in response. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

"Butt!" Ruffnut grabbed her dragon, holding him close to her face. "You need to listen to me! Go back to the village and get our brothers! Fast!" She threw the small dragon to the wind, shooting strait down to Berk like a commit.

"Stay with me, honey." Ruffnut soothed, "it's ok, you're going to be okay." As the oldest Thosten girl, Ruffnut was prepared to take her mothers's place as midwife in the future. She made a grab for medicine bag on her belt, horrified how light it felt! _No no! Not now!_ She nearly sobbed and cursed Loki for her misfortune. Astrid cried out, her body was drenched in sweat and shook violently as she attempted to breath. Ruffnut rapidly went to Astrid's other end, fearing what may be true. Her skirts where drenched in blood, and when she had lifted the previously pail blue skirts, she saw grey bits staining the skirt.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid sobbed, clinging to the grass for her life. "Ruffnut... I'm scared!"

"It's ok," Ruffnut was quickly by Astrid's side and lifted her chest carefully into her lap, cradling Astrid's tear stained faced. Astrid Cried out once again out of agony and pain. Ruffnut knew her friend was in danger. Though this was not common on Berk, there had been some rumors for mothers not to survive- _no! Astrid will get though this! _

"You have to," Ruffnut sobbed with her best friend, resting her head on Astrid's fervent one and muttering a thousand healing incantations. "Please."

•••

"I wish I could have gone with Hiccup," Snotlout grumbled in the training Arena, "HookFang and I could have totally helped the Boggs with their fishing boats."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, leaning against MeatLug. "Puh-lease. You just want to see you know who again!"

"Who's this you know who, mister know it all?" Snotlout growled and cracked his knuckles. Fishlegs-getting the girl and the first of the group to have kids, was hardly intimidated anymore. He rolled his eyes to the other blond boy in the arena, Tuffnut Thorstan, and smirked.

"Oh, you know?" Tuffnut lawled, "Raven hair, Gold eyes, walks with ass out like-" Tuff walked around his two headed Zipple Back that he shared with his twin sister on his tip toes while sticking out his rear.

Fishlegs laughed at the impression. "Also attempted to rat us out on the OutCasts a few years ago..." Snotlout's ears grew hot "so that does ring a bell?"

"So, I want to see Heather! Big whoop!" Snotlout snaps to the two male blonds, "it's been ages since the Bogg Burglars took her in! Plus she's a good friend-"

"A very good friend,"Tuff snickered.

"Look who's talking!" Snotlout turned Tuffnut, "aren't you the one who's obsessed with the Bogg Princess?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." He said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Ze Great Camicazi! The greatest Burglar to ever in the history of the Boggs..."

Tuff was going redder and redder until something whistled through the arena and crashed against his helmet.

"What the..." He grabbed what ever was chewing on his horns, "Butt!" He yelped horrified. His own terror, Head, yowled in greeting to its sibling, then sniffing him cautiously, screeching and flew circles around the arena.

"What it it! Is Ruffnut hurt!?" Fishlegs panicked, looking at the two terrors. "Terrible Terrors are known to have empathetic connections with their owners-"

"Don't tell me that!" Tuffnut screamed to his Brother-in-law, "I think it's Astrid, either way I'm going to find them, Butt would never leave her unless he had to!" Tuffnut jumped onto Belch, kicking his dragon awake. "The fastest rider finds Hiccup, who ever is left goes to the village. Get Gothi and the three healers- Valka, Mage, and my mom! Tell them to meet us in the square as soon as possible!" Tuffnut kicked his sisters side if the dragon awake, he shoved a piece of cloth to the two heads' noses. The two dragons roared and squawked, the got the scent of Their other rider. "Let's blow this place!" The Zipple Back ignited the cage, and the three riders took off onto separate directions. "Find them, Boys!" Tuffnut yelled over the wind with the two terrors behind him. The Belch and Barf had never gone this fast before, even during the races!

Tuffnut felt as though they had been flying for too long, though they where already through half of the forest. If only there was a faster was to track them, but- wait a minute... Butt!

"Butt!" He called to his sister's terror, "lead the way, dude! As fast as your wings can carry you!"

It worked for only a few moments, as Butt reached higher and higher up Ravens point, the winds grew stronger and where against the poor little dragon. "It's ok, little guy!" Tuff caught the terror for the third time and chirped in disappointment. "We'll find them!" Tuff quickly took out his yak horn and blew into it. Vikings used it to call for help, or to find another Viking as means of rescue. What seemed like forever, he finally heard a response. It was up higher on the mountain! He blew the horn again and kicked Belch harder!

"Come on COME ON!" He begged. He heard his sister calling to him, followed by screaming!

"No no no!" Tuff jumped off his dragon mid air, landing near the girls and ignoring the sudden shock that went through his ankle. He ran towed the girls with his medicine in hand. "What's going on here?" Tuff knelt next Astrid, resting his hand on her chest and feeling her heartbeat. Not good! It was too soft, but beating frantically.

"It's the baby!" Ruff cried, her hands where bloodied and she was cover in sweat "Tuff, the baby-" Astrid screamed again.

"Shh shh easy now." Tuff said, chewing the herbs into his mouth and spitting it into a flask. He held the flask to Astrid's lips, forcing her to drink it. Once she swallowed, Tuffnut scooped her into his arms and got on to the ZippleBack with Ruff. "What's happening down there?" Tuff asked as the dragon shot off.

"Immense amount of pain throughout the lower abdomen and pelvic area, grey release, and-" Tuffnut looked at his sister, _why had she stopped talking?_ Ruffnut was looking at her own hands then to her friend's long skirts "Tuffnut, that's of blood."

Tuffnut spurred his dragon harder, holding Astrid tighter, she was breathing too hard. "Hang on, Axe Girl, we're almost home. Just hold on for us, come on Astrid!" Her grip was starting to weaken "Damnit Astrid if you die Hiccup will have our heads!" Astrid made a vain attempt to hold on to Tuffnut's neck, whimpering and sobbing as Berk Village came into view.

••

Fishlegs was well aware that Snotlout had the faster dragon, and for once he absolutely despised his own dragons speed. It felt like she wasn't going fast enough! She wasn't! "Come on girl! We need to hurry back to the village!" The Gronkle gave an extra burst of speed, but it still didn't seem fast enough! Fishlegs was about to give up when he saw the hut of the elder, Gothi!

"Gothi! Gothi!" He called, and the old woman burst through her hut with an exposition of terrible terrors. "Something's wrong with the the girls! Ruffnut's terror came back quacking like a maniac!" The woman began to write in the dirt, for a moment Fishlegs was too frantic to read it, and then..."Meet you in the square? Right away!" Fishlegs zoomed off to the village, quickly spotting Valka and Gem walking with Stoic and Gobber!

"Fishlegs! What is it? I've never seen a Gronkle move so fast in my life!"

"Valka, something's wrong!" He weased, "Butt came back panicking like a crazy and Tuff told Snotlout to find Hiccup while he tried to find Ruff and Astrid and Gothi told me to meet her here with you two and Mage-"

"Slow down Fishlegs, what's wrong with my daughter and Ast-"

There was a collective gasp from the villagers as a ZippleBack screeched through the air!

"Mom! Mom! We need your help!"Ruffnut screamed, waving her bloodied hands like mad as the two headed dragon flew low over the crowd, Tuffnut dropping to the ground- now doubt injuring that ankle more had he been able to feel it.

"We're losing her" Tuffnut began to run to the two woman as Mage Hofferson forced her way through the crowd.

"My baby! Where's my daughter?" The woman screamed frantically, pitching her self drunkardly toward them. The was a sudden silence of the crowd. Astrid's breathing was painfully loud and struggled. Mage dropped to her knees. Gobber, Stoic, Valka and Gem stood tensely. Tuffnut turned, feeling dragons teeth on his shoulder. Seriously, Gothi's dragon headed staff rested on the boy twin's shoulder. Tuffnut froze. Gothi's voice sounded like a hundred bees buzzing to a collective voice. Telling him to get back on his dragon, and to ride to Healing Hut behind the great hall by the stables. Be ready there. Tuffnut looked to the great hall, it seemed so far away!

"Gothi! Forgive me, but wouldn't it be better to take her to Gem's..." He faltered. Gothi was already gone. Tuffnut whistled for Belch, jumping onto the dragon's neck without stopping, Ruffnut pulled her brother correctly onto his saddle safety, he didn't dare let Astrid go! Moments later a small pack if dragons joined them. Valka, Mage, Gem, Stoic, Gobber, and Fishlegs raced with them to the great hall.

Before Gem neared to door to the healing hut, it swung open reviling the elder. Gothi gestured them in to the large room, and motioned to the single cushioned bed cot. Tuff gingerly laid Astrid onto the bed, but she whimpered loudly. Tuff looked to the women for guidance.

"Tuffnut," Gem said in a deadly calm voice, "what have you done for her?"

"Ash root leaves and Berk Rose thorns, along with morning bells in water and mead." The boy said, hoping that those where the correct herbs for numbing pain.

"Very good, Tuffnut." His mother praised with a shadow of a smile. She turned to her daughter who was cooling Astrid's too hot forehead. "Tell me the symptoms, daughter."

As Ruffnut spoke, Valka murmured to Gothi about a root that was to be used as a tea. She often used it back in the sanctuary. Gothi nodded and Valka smoothly ran off faster than a jack rabbit. She returned a few minutes later, kettle, flint, and and a bag full of white oak root. She and Gem where quick to start a fire as Tuff fetched the water. Ruff and Mage undressed the girl swiftly to minimize the pain, thanking the gods that she wore the peasant dress instead of her usual attire. Astrid wailed in pain none the less.

Stoic, Gobber, and Fishlegs had been shooed out by Gothi, giving them the task to not let anyone in. The only male allowed in the Hut at the time being was Tuffnut. His Family's medical skills and the water he was to bring where vital. Stoic and Gobber left Fishlegs on guard to fetch blankets and a new dress for the time to come. The older men where allowed inside hut only a few times, before...

"Where is she! Damn you Lout, let me see my wife or I will slice your head off!" Hiccup burst in from the great hall breathing heavily and looking quite murderous. His eyes where glassy with fearful tears and hard winds from flying so fast across the Archipelago.

"Hiccup! Son, calm down!" Hiccup was knocked to ground by both Snotlout and Fishlegs to keep him from entering the hut. Hiccup roared and yelled and spat and struggled madly, breaking free a handful of times only to be caught by the two older men.

"My wife! My Girl!" He screamed, "Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup kicked and yelled and punched as hard as he could, he was relentless. He had to get to Astrid, to be next to her, he just had to see her!

"Let me go, I say! Let me go! I am going to see my wife-how dare you, traitors! Traitors all of you!"

Hiccup had stopped struggling for an unfortunate moment, the five men suddenly noticed the absence of sound, all held their breath just as tightly as their young chief. Suddenly Tuffnut burst through the door, covered with blood and sweat making the men jump nearly out of their skins. Valka's voice rang out all to clear and ... deadly as Tuffnut Dashed through the great hall with a hint of a limp.

"I swear, Woman, we loose her and all of Hell and Valhalla with break loose and that's the least of your problems-!" The door slammed shut and Hiccup's struggles started anew.

"What do you mean? What's going on? What's wrong with her? Astrid! Astrid!" Hiccup was sobbing now. He felt as though a boulder hit his chest. He couldn't breath, his eyes where blurred with tears, his head pounded and every muscle in his body throbbed. _Loose her? Loose her!_ "Astrid! Astrid!" _No no! He's not loosing her! He CANT loose her!_ "Please!" He sobbed as Tuff pushed passed them. Tuff paused at the door, his eyes shone brightly and he was sweaty, breathing so hard he was wheezing. He made eye contact with his chief, and Hiccup felt his heart Break. He screamed and Sobbed. Astrid lost the baby, she was dying, and Hiccup couldn't be in there with her. "No! No!" He choked and fell to his knees, "Astrid. My beautiful beautiful Astrid." The men released their chief, allowing him to crumble onto the floors. The only sound above the activity in the hut was Hiccup's sobs, shaking his entire body.

The Moon rose, and the twins emerged from the hut, sagging against the door, bloody, sweaty, and completely exhausted.

"No," Hiccup whispered, daring to look up from his curled position. Stoic and Gabber jumped to their feet. "No," he mumbled as Fishlegs rushed to his wife, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Ruffnut pressed onto her husband's hand, large tears falling quickly.

"No." Hiccup said, watching in horror as Tuffnut sunk his head into his knees, holding himself as he spasmatic breathing took over his being.

"No!" He yelled and burst though the door of the hut, narrowly missing the four women about to exit. He was deaf to his mother and his in-Law. He nearly tripped over Gothi and shoved passed Gem. Gothi, seemingly unaffected by her near collision, simply spoke to the women, suggesting that they give the chief and his woman time alone.

Hiccup struggled to his wife's frame. He had stopped breathing, he couldn't see strait. He felt as though he was horribly drunk and hung over at the same time.

She was covered in an extremely thin sheet, stained with unsettling amounts of blood and grey goo. His prothstetic caught on her once Nadder blue dress, now brown with old blood. Hiccup choked, _how long was she in pain?_ His head felt like it was being split in two. He reached out to touch her, but he collapsed against the bed out of pure grief and self loathing. He hated him self. He blamed him self. He wasn't there when she needed him. She was in danger, in pain! It was all his fault, he couldn't protect her. Hiccup failed Astrid, his unborn child- what felt like his entire world. There was no reason to live. How could he? For all he could care, Thor and the Gods would pity him, and send a Valkyrie to take him to paradise. It would be the most merciful thing todo, there he would be with his wife and his child- but what about Toothless? Stormfly?! _How would they react to see him arrive alone?_

Hiccup sobbed harder. _This couldn't be happening!_

"This Can't be happening," he choked and gripped handfuls of sheet and blonde hair, "It's a nightmare, isn't it?" He begged the blonde hair, it looked grey and ashy in the night. He choked and hiccuped more, "I'll be waking any moment in your arms!" He coughed, "you're not dead! You can't be dead!" Somehow it was possible to sob harder. Feel heavier, and the gods tortured him to allow him to breath! "Please. Please, my love." He Whispered.

There was a hand on his left shoulder, Hiccup looked over his right, expecting to see Gothi or Ruffnut behind-simply based on the size. _But no one was there._ The hand squeezes is shoulder, weakly but none the less prominent. Hiccup's heart stops, drops to his core doing a thousand summersaults the leaping up into his throat. He cautiously reaches across him self, gripping a clammy hand with smooth ring. He turns the ring with his thumb. He crafted this ring himself, out of the finest Gronkle Iron and scales from the couples's dragons that shown like precious jewels. Hiccup closed his eyes. _Was this real?_ He thought as he dared to press his lips against icy fingers. These fingers spread across his cheek, wiping the hot tears away. Hiccup's eyes nearly popped out of his skull!

"Astrid?" He barley whispered and looked down to meet the bright electric blue eyes. They sparkled brightly on the moon's light like the stars they where named after. "Please, please tell me this is real."

"I don't know," she said horsely, "a minute ago you wanted to be dreaming," she smiled, fingers warming against her husband's touch, "do you dream of me leaving?" Hiccup looked as though he was about to puke.

"Don't you dare even joke about that!" Astrid giggled and Hiccup's heart Soared.

"Stop crying you dummy, I'm right here!"

"I-I thought I lost you!" He kissed her entire palm and each of her fingers.

"Lucky for you, you didn't." Astrid said with a shiver, "are you going to warm me up or not?" She pouted when Hiccup didn't move from her hand. "Hiccup if you don't stop kissing my hand and hold me this instant I will die from the cold!" Though still weak, Astrid attempted to sound like her usual self. Hiccup laughed, happy to have his beautiful woman in his arms cradling her tightly. Just as she was about to get warm, Hiccup's grip loosened.

"You're not wearing anything?" He growled against her ear.

"Down, boy." Astrid whispered just as a soft knock came to the door. "Tuffnut?" She asked, and the door reviled the very man with a heavly wrapped ankle and caring a soft brown gown.

Stoic's voice rang clear from the other side, "...Woman! Ya could have told me our girl was alive and well instead of act'n like yer Where weave'n her shroud-!"

The door closed and Hiccup growled again, Holding Astrid tighter around her chest and waist.

"How are you feel-" he began quietly, then noticed Hiccup. "Dude, off. Don't hold her like that! She needs to rest."he said sternly, "Let. Go."

"Not happening." Hiccup growled and held her tighter. Tuffnut growled in return, dropping the dress and stalking to the couple.

"It's not good for her to be in that position-"

"I'm fine, Tuff," Astrid said gently

"Only because the medicine's kicked in, once it wears off in sixteen hours you'll be singing a different song."

Astrid sighed and pushed her self to sit up- knowing the reaction from both men. "Astrid! Don't!"

She laughed, "how else will I get my dress on?"

"Your psycho husband will help you!" Tuff turned to Hiccup, shoving a leather pouch into his hand. "No riding or walking. Not to much pressure on her lower half, it will hurt her too much. Bed rest for at least three weeks-" Astrid protested"- and absolutely no riding for at least another six weeks afterwords. Give her a lot of meat and fish, she'll need the protein. Go easy on the bread. It's going to be hard for her to pass through for a while..." Hiccup held eye contact with Tuffnut while he held up Astrid's arms and passed them through her long sleeves and over her head"...Lots of vegetables too, it will make things pass easier, also make sure she drinks plenty of water and water only." Astrid wiggled into her dress, and was about to stand up to let the skirts fall when Tuff and Hiccup kept her down.

"Hey!"

"As for you," Tuff put his hands on his hips "you're cycle will return and it will be a bitch, if you choose to wait until after you're fully healed," he stepped to Hiccup's pouch and took out two large white roots,"brew this with Berk rose thorns," he showed them a small pinch of bright red thorns, "no more than six a brew, and that's only a small cup a night every night on your cycle along with two nights after it ends." Hiccup nodded, hanging on to Tuffnut's

words with an intimidating stature.

Meanwhile Astrid looked at the man like he's grown another head! Was this the Tuffnut Thorsten who only yesterday tried to teach his niece and Nephew his specialty of tipping yaks!?

"Don't bend her abdomen too much, keep her back strait-yeah, just like that." Astrid was lifted into Hiccup's arms and carried out of hut.

"...And Astrid is our friend too!" Snotlout barked, sounding rather immature as he was arguing the older grown ups "we diseve to see her just as much as you!"

"Snotlout's right!" Fishlegs said, earning a surprised look from everyone in the hall, including the dragons that waited there. As the Humans continued to quarrel, Toothless and Stormfly spotted their riders, eagerly bounding towards them. From frayed nerves and exhaustion, Hiccup veered away from the dragons just before Tuffnut put himself between them.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid hissed. What possessed the man to get between a Night Fury with a Deadly Nadder and their riders? That's practically begging for a Barbecue! As if to prove the point, Toothless's eyes slanted slightly and the black dragon rose to it's hind quarters as Strormfly sparced her her spikes, her eyes also shifting to a thinner version of her normal gold pupils. What insulin human dared to obstruct a dragon from their bonded rider?

The group's attention shifted to the stare down. "Tuffnut, what are you-"

"No!" He said deeply, shifting his body to block the Vikings. As the boy was distracted, the dragons noticed the protective aura of the two males over the one female. _The female only had one mate_, reasoned the dragons, _which means the other male must be guarding her because of the blood?_ Their eyes dilated, gently crawling to sniff the female's appernt wounds. Indeed dragons protect each other when one of their kind is wounded or ill. Once a dragon accepts you as part of their pack, you are defended till the death of the members or flames (whichever may die out last). Toothless warbled softly, nudging Astrid's hand. He could smell that his master's mate was no longer carrying, and the dragon moaned.

"He knows," Astrid whispered, snuggling closer to Hiccup and feeling more tired than she ever felt in her life. Hiccup nodded solemnly, feeling his throat catch.

"Good boy," he said as he climbed into the saddle with Astrid held tightly in his arms. Stormfly acted as a bodyguard, walking around the Alpha dragon and their riders, daring human or dragon to go near them. The dragons bowed their heads as Toothless purred possessively, they where allowing the alpha to leave the great hall unbothered.

_Toothless is an excellent guard_, mused Hiccup as he wrapped his bear skin cape around Astrid's body, rubbing her warm._ There must be an early Fall Frost coming_, he thought, noticing the smoke from the and chimneys and their breaths collecting Into mist above their noses.

"Aren't you cold?" Astrid's question fell short to her husband and she clutched the warm fur cape around her.

The family came upon their home at the top of the hill. Stormfly was the first in, lighting fires in the large hearth then bounded up the steps to light the one in their bedroom.

Toothless carried them up the stairs after waiting for Hiccup to get off(he didn't). When Hiccup finally did get off, he quickly undressed Astrid and tucked her into their bed before returning downstairs.

Eret had spotted them earlier that evening as they descended the last steps of the great hall.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ Eret smiled and squeezed Astrid's hand, then giving a bow to the chief.

_"Hey your self,"_ Hiccup responded. The two men chuckled at their joke, which had seemed to become their traditional greeting for each other. Eret's smile wavered as he looked at Astrid, who had become very much like a little sister to him.

_"Will she be ok?"_ Eret's voice was low, though it sounded more strained. Hiccup nodded and Astrid winked. Eret wrinkled his nose at the girl, happy for a response. _"The whole town's been worried sick...even the Boggs where concerned,"_ Eret reached for his satchel as he spoke, searching for some items, "_Especially since Snotlout came and didn't even so much as glance at them!"_

Hiccup smiled kindly, they had left in a rush._ "I bet the ladies where real disappointed,"_

_"They missed out on a chance to use the Snot-Myster as a personal target! Of course they where disappointed!"_ Erect found what he was looking for._ "Gifts some the Princess,"_ he handed Hiccup a wrapped dagger and pouch- both embellished with the Bogg Burglar crest, "_Camicazi sends her love and prayers to both of you. There's strong healing tea inside the pouch," Erec explained to the chief, "crush the leaves and the buds with the blade, then steep for at least twenty minutes. The tea will help her heal and calm her pain." Hiccup nod_ded curtly, tucking the Bogg gifts into his own satchel. "Oh, and Camicazi would wish for you to write back to her on the wrapping, she wants to know of everything is ok and such."

Hiccup smiled, happy to know Camicazi had kept her promise to Hiccup, from his coronation and wedding, that she would always look out for him. _"You are a boy after all,"_ she would say, _"ya gotta have someone to keep your non-existent ass o' trouble. Yah girl's gonna need some help, you're more of a handful than any other boy, and that's sayin a lot!"_

Hiccup placed the satchel with the Bogg gifts on the Mantel as he made some soothing tea for himself, slipping a good cup into the Dragon's dishes along with their suppers. Hiccup the realised that he hadnt eaten since breakfast, and Astrid rushed out the door before he could ask. Hiccup wondered if Astrid should eat something when a thud from the kitchen table answered his question.

It was Bone, one of Gothi's brown terrors with a message strapped to his front leg. Hiccup took the rolled up paper and tossed the terror a mackerel.

_The medicine given to Astrid is strong, and it will curve her appetite during the healing period. Wait until late morning to give her food. I suggest a stew with beef, chicken, vegitables, and lamb for her meals (Gobber has the recipe and will be happy to assist in cooking when ever you need him). _

_PRP_

_Gothi_

_PRP_. Please Reply to Post. Hiccup flipped the message onto the back side, making a quick yet detailed sketch of Bone, who had fallen asleep on his table. Nudging the dragon- and hoping it won't soil itself- Hiccup rolled up the message and opened the released the terror into the night.

Toothless would not stop nudging Astrid until Stormfly hissed at him loudly, being perhaps the only Dragon allowed to talk back to the Alpha.

"What's going on up there?" Hiccup called from downstairs.

"Toothless just got told off by Stormfly!" Astrid managed a just loud enough speaking voice to reply to Hiccup. She heard him laugh, them his footsteps climbing the stairs and into their room.

He set his tea cup on his desk and began to get ready for bed. He was confused for a moment to realize that his cape was gone, "looking for this?" Astrid lifted up the fur cape that Hiccup had covered her as a blanket. Hiccup laughed and continued to undress. He strapped off his prothsetic and crawled into bed with her, hugging her tightly.

"Feel ok?" He asked

Astrid noded, "Mmm, just cold..." She cooed. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. She blankets, furs, two fires burning in the house and two dragons in their bedroom, how could she be cold?

"Well, what does a girl have to say around here to get her husband to cuddle?" She sniffed, ignoring the two dragon heads that popped onto the foot of their bed at the sight of a snuggle. "Oh yeah, very intimidating. " Astrid laughed as Hiccup did indeed cuddle with her and her "ferocious" dragons whimpered for not receiving their usual snuggle before bed. Toothless really was spoiled. "Just give them a sardine and they'll be like clay in your hands!" Hiccup laughed then hushed her, telling her to sleep and relax, before giving her a tender kiss. "You honestly expect me to sleep after that?" Hiccup smiled, holding her tighter and kissing her over and over all over her. She wrapped her self around him, surrounded by his scent and being, feeling calmer than she had in months.

"I lost you," he murmured against her skin, "what if I lost you forever?"

"Shh, don't talk like that. I'm right here, you never lost me once."

"Not once? Promise?"

"I promise, Hiccup. I was tired, I'll admit, and very frightened... and hurt, but you never lost me."

"But- but my mom? She said-"

"Ah, you heard that, huh? I think I passed out for a while. I was still aware of what was going on, but it felt like a weird dream..." She brushed her fingers through her hair, then Hiccup's twice more, "and I never want to hear you scream like that again, Hiccup! It tortured me, I had to threaten Tuffnut's balls off in order for him to let me see you, but by then I was so exhausted I fell asleep." She kissed the Scar on Hiccup's chin, knowing it made him tingle and go numb for a moment. "And I don't ever want to wake up to you crying, Hiccup. Promise me?"

Hiccup sighed, feeling tears burn his tired eyes."I can't live with out you," he said, his voice tight and raw, "at that moment my world came to a complete end. I lost two of the most important things in my life in one fowl swoop. I wanted nothing more than to d-"

"Don't say _don't ever say that _!" It was Astrid's turn to cry, tears streaked down her face and past her chin. Some fell onto Hiccups chest and some on her own. A long period of silence had past when Astrid finally said something. "The baby's g-g-gone, Hic-iccup." She whimpered, holding each other tighter. "Mih-mih-misscarrige." sje squeeked as Hiccup rocked her gently, soothing her as best he could. He knew, by the deamons of the Hell, he knew. Thankfully the dragons also lent their supporting purrs and coos, warming their masters' bed and hearts. Hiccup found himself humming one of the lullabies they used to sing to the baby. He had found comfort in some of the old melodies, butHiccup stopped himself, thinking that it was too soon for Astrid to hear the old lullaby until he was punched softly in the chest._ Should he pretend that hurt for Astrid's sake? _

"Why'd ya stop?" she asked.

"Didn't think you'd want me to sing..."

"I always want to hear you sing, idiot, why do you think I asked you in the first place?" Hiccup looked down at his wife, unable to wipe the grin off his face, "cocky much?" Hiccup gave her a squeeze and kissed her wholly on the mouth. Astrid blinked a few times before giving him an unimpressed look. "Really, I ask you to sing and you kiss me like some sailor with a siren?"

"Is that a good thing?" Hiccup blessed the warm fire that glowed around her, showing just how deeply she was blushing.

"W-wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," he growls softly and Astrid buries herself into his chest, giving off a girlish giggle. Hiccup jumps when she nibbles his chest.

"Can you sing the wedding song, babe? The one you and your parents and Gobber always sing."

"Will I get another kiss?"

"We'll see," she snuggles into Hiccup again, knowing that she will weep over their unborn child, as they will for a while. But Astrid was ready, she still had Hiccup and her Family. Today was one if the many times they had proven their love to her and Hiccup. She sighed, listening to Hiccup's heart beat and the rumbling in his chest as he sang to her, caressing her and pausing ever so often to kiss her tears away as she drifted into a very deep and needed sleep.

**All done! Let me know if you like it! **

**And yes, Stoic is alive, ****dammit! He lives on to his great grand babies become teenagers! I have no idea what you mean, Dreamworks(shoves fishing dude off moon)! Psshh, Y'all crazy, thinking he's dead! what what!? ...Totally not in denial.. what?**


End file.
